The present invention relates to a kitchen ventilator having a housing, a motor powered fan having a horizontal axis arranged in the bottom portion of the housing, an inlet, an inlet passage between the inlet and the fan, an outlet, and an outlet passage between the fan and the outlet, the passages being separated by a generally vertical partition wall.
In order to efficiently collect fumes produced in connection with cooking a relatively heavy air flow is required and in order to obtain this a large capacity fan is necessary. The drawback of such a fan is that it produces a relatively heavy, disturbing noise.